Just Another Adverage Theft
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: Daisuke and Dark go to steal another Hikari artwork but with Satoshi poking around trying to find Dai's weakness. Will they steal the artwork or be captured by Satoshi when a storm errups. Dai shows a new side to himself to Satoshi too. Read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

"Niwa-kun!"My teacher called, snapping me out of my conversation with Dark.

"Gomen." (I think thats sorry.) I muttered in my 'im innocent and cute' voice that none of my teachers could resist.

"Just pay attention next time." They would always reply.

Yeah, It was an adverage day in my life housing the infamous kaitou Dark Mousy. Alright so his name is a bit lame but hes an art theif so he gets some points there. My life is pretty normal. Normal friends, minus the wannabe reporter Saehara Takeshi (yes I put last names first for him in the Japanese fashion). Normal crush on the athletic girl Harada Riku, twin sister to the most popular girl in school and my first crush, Harada Risa. Everything sounds normal, except for...

'Dai, creepy boy is staring at you , AGAIN.' Dark said.

Dark lives inside me, in my DNA and we transform when I feel romantic feelings towards someone. That means, in a way, Im also a theif and I get to listen to Dark whine 24/7. What fun. Ill now shut up and let you see the story from a third person point of view to not get a biased view of Dark.

Yeah short beginning but it sounded right to cut it off there. This lil fanficy is dedicated my my friend Travis for readin it and giving me help on it. If he wasnt there I probably would have any fics to post. Thankees Trav! 


	2. Chapter 2

'Shut up Dark. Your just paranoid.'

'No he really IS staring at you. Turn around when the bell rings and see for yourself.'

'Fine. I'll do it to prove you wrong.'

Thankfully the bell rang five minutes later. Dai turned around immediatly and looked at Hiwatari Satoshi.

'See Dark hes looking out the window, oblivious to the bell.'

'Maybe, maybe not. Hes a creep no matter what way you see it.'

Hiwatari isnt an it Dark.' Dai scolded his other half.

Dai stood up, put his books in his bag and walked back four rows to Hiwatari's seat, by the window. "Um...Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi turned his calculative ice blue eyes covered in his cold metal rimmed glasses towards him and it seemed Dai's very blood froze with the look. As Satoshi realized who was speaking to him his gaze lightened to a friendlier one.

"Yes, Niwa-kun?"

"I hate that look." Dai said flatly. "Seventh hour is over. Its time to go home."

"Oh, thank you, Niwa-kun."

"I dont mind. Do you wanna walk to the park then go our own ways?"

"Sure." That was their normal route for months after they got close when Dai was returned from the second hand of time (time order may be skewed)

Satoshi collected his things and stood up. "Ech! A spider." One girl screeched as she was about to leave the room. "I hate hate hate spiders. Their so creepy."

"She's scared of a little tiny spider?" Dai shook his head.

"That reminds me Niwa-kun. What are you afraid of?"

Dai smiled. "Dark said your cheating. You shouldn't be asking questions like that. I wont mind if you guessed and it accidently slipped out, though Dark might be mad." He said as they walked down the hallway side by side, ignoring the whispers.

"Oh my! Hes so hot and hes so cute and athletic."

"They could rule the school if they dated!" Another girl cooed.

"Satoshi is so handsome!" A third almost fainted.

"Yeah Satoshi is but Daisuke is cute. Satoshi is better though." A fourth exclaimed.

"Looks like you win this round, Hiwatari-kun."

For a couple weeks now they had a bet going to see which one of them had more fan girls and so far it was Satoshi with 27 and Dai with 19.

"Dont worry Niwa-kun. You'll make a comeback." They laughed before they left the fan girls behind.

"You seemed to have lightened up since the Second Hand of Time Hiwatari-kun. Im glad you have opened up."

"Thanks to you, Niwa-kun. You were so persistant to get me to open up and then when Dark and I almost lost you we both realized how much we almost lost." He ruffled Dai's hair. "Back to our previous topic. You arent afraid of spiders. Ghosts? The dark? Bugs? Heights?"

"No, no, no and no. If I was afraid of heights, Hiwatari-kun, Dark wouldnt be able to fly very high, now would he?"

"True." He made a 'hmm'-ing sound thinking of something Dai was afraid of. "Water? No, you swim. monsters under your bed? That Santa isnt real? That you'll get coal for Christmas?"

"Now, Hiwatari-kun, dont kid like that. I dont want coal for Christmas." Dai almost played it off that he still believed in Santa if he could keep a straight face. "No, Im not afraid of any of those."

"I cant think of anymore." It was okay because they were coming up on the park.

Before Satoshi could begin walking away Dai stopped him. "What are you afraid of, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Being alone." He said as he walked off.

'Poor Hiwatari-kun. He had a lonely childhood.'

'He deserves it.' Dark said. 'Creepy boy has Krad in him. He cant be close to anyone or else Krad will come out. It taxes him to just walk with you like you two do everyday.'

Dai nodded. He knew the implications of Satoshi accidently losing against Krad in one of their walks. He wasnt afraid of it anymore.

'I know Dark.' Dai began walking home.

'Yet you're fine with it?'

'Im not afraid of Krad anymore. Like you he can be beaten and has a limit. Hes mortal like everyone else.'

'Im proud of you Dai. It took your ancestors years before accepting Krad like that. It only took you WOW less than a year. Wait Ill be with you for a year in a week. You turn fifteen. One of your ancestors had me for three days before someone admitted they liked him back. That was fun and I was out once and had to wait fifty years before coming to your grandpa.'

'Sorry Dark. If you want out, tell me sometime. Unless you want to do something gross Ill let you out when ever you want. Just try not to get me A Killed B in a situation like last week with the cat lady. I have scars from the cats or C in jail.'

'Thanks Dai.' He was happy to be with Dai. None of Dai's ancestors accepted him so fully. 'You're like a little brother to me.'

'You're like a big brother to set the example of what not to be when I get older, but a big brother none the less.'

In the back of his mind Dai felt Dark smile warmly at him.

Was this too short guys? Im not sure. Well through all of this I had Trav-o behind me and if he didnt help..this fic would sound funny..well maybe not but he helped.ALL HAIL THE DOUGHNUT... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later they reached the Niwa household. "Dai, Sweetie! I sent out a note for tonight at ten." His mother called from the kitchen as Dai headed upstairs.

"Kay mom. Ill be in my room."

"Alright. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Mmkay." He went up into his room and flopped on his bed. "I have a math test tomorrow and I have to go steal something today. Great."

'Take your bag with you and a flashlight to study while we wait. Then when we switch I can stick the artwork in your bag.'

'Thats a good idea Dark.'

When nine rolled around Dai was sitting in the park only three blocks from the museum where he would steal the Kyuubi no Flamma (if you have read my other Fanfic I used this name again..its not the same...just the same name.).

"Van Gogh was a painter? and Da Vinci did uh, crap what did he do besides Mona Lisa? King James the first was from England and he had his head chopped off? I know the thing that chopped peoples heads off was the guillotine. And Bloody Mary killed a lot of people." He ruffled his hair in frustration. "Agh. I give up. On to math." He closed his history book, pulled his math book out of his bag and opened it. "A squared plus B squared equals C squared so six squared plus eight squared equals C squared. Six squared is thirty-six and eight squared is sixty-four."

'Dai its time to go.' Dai packed his books in his bag and stood up.

'Dark?' He was tentative.

'Whats wrong Dai?' He sounded worried.

'I...I'll tell you later.'

'Alright Dai.'

The clock in the middle of town tolled ten and all the police around the museum was fidgiting nervously. Murmers of 'wheres the phantom theif?' was heard above the thunder that rumbled and went through the police lines and the crowd outsde the main gate. He was already passed them and inside the museum before the last bell of the clock.

'Dark be careful.' Dai said as they ran through lit halls towards the chamber that held their prize.

'You say that every time, Dai. Dont worry. We'll be fine.'

'I dont believe you. Almost every time we steal something we're man handled by Hiwatari-kun.'

'Those toss-ups are to keep things lively. Keep your bloomers from bunchin Dai.' Dark teased. 'Remember I'm here so everything is okay.'

'HAH. If everything would be fine, Dark, we wouldnt have Hiwatari-kun after us every time we steal or we wouldnt steal at all.'

'But its our job to seal the Hikari artwork.'

'Why cant Hikari's do it?'

'Not sure actually, but i think they wouldnt do it anyway. They care too much about the art instead of what it might do.'

'Oh. Theres the room.' In the back of his mind, Dark saw Dai jumping up and down pointing at a room to his right.

'Oy, Dai. Shut up.' Dai sat down and sulked. 'Oh, come on, little buddy. I didnt mean to be mean. Talk to me here, Dai.'

'You have work to do.' Dai said as he watched through Darks eyes.

'Too true. We'll talk later.' Right before Dai went to the recesses of Darks mind he spoke. 'I'm sorry, Dai, I didnt mean to say that. Im just...you know me.'

With that he let Dai go and he walked into the room. Straight across from was the stand holding the artwork. He walked slowly and precisely, making sure Dai's little Hiwatari-'kun' hadnt laid any traps. Thankfully no traps were there, but Hiwatari was.

"Welcome back, Dark Mousy." His voice was cold and calculated, so unlike his tone when talking to Dai.

"Oh, Commander." Dark was sarcastic. "How could I not see you there? You're so pale I just HAD to notice you. Pale and skinny. Maybe I blew you off as a ray of moon light, oh wait. There IS no moon tonight."

"You think yourself funny. What a nuisance. Are you ready to go to jail, yet?"

"I think...NOT." Dark said leaping the last three feet to the glass case.

He smashed through the case and grabbed the necklace Kyuubi no Flamma. He lept away from the case to hear a loud boom of thunder right after the room was lit with lightning.

Dark already felt Dai shaking from the storm. 'I gotta get you out of here.' He said to Dai.

That wouldnt happen for a very long while. Right before the Commander was going to leap for Dark the power went out and nothing could be seen. As soon as the power went out one generator came on and the security kicked in letting bars cover the windows and doors.

'Crap. Not good.' Dark said.

Oh Lordy be! Whats gonna happen? Oh wait I KNOW...HAHAHAHA...The commaner big booms of thunder for ten minutes ...and they live happily ever after. the end...keep readin peeps... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mousy?" Satoshi was confused. usually Dark would have been able to escape before the bars went down but he seemed nervous.

Darks head snapped up when Satoshi called his name. "Eh?"

"Whats going on?"

"Like you want to know. You just want to exploit whatever it is."

Dark tuned his mind inward where Dai was curled in a ball, shivering and shaking like mad,muttering in a scared manner.

'Dai.' Dais head shot up. 'Im sorry but I have to do this. It would be better that you're out during this instead of a dark corner of my mind. Im really sorry about this little buddy.' He soothed as he relinquished control to Dai.

Satoshi watched in wonder as Darks body seemed to spasm and shrink. His purple hair retracted and turned to red spikes. His eyes went from purple to red. Before Satoshi could say anything, Daisuke stood infront of him shaking.

"Niwa-kun?" Dai's head shot up again and looked at him in such a scared manner it broke even the cold Hiwatari's heart. "Are you okay?"

Daisuke sat against the furthest wall from the windows, the only wall with no windows, and wrapped his arms around his knees that were close to his chest. "No, Hiwatari-kun." His voice was shaking, too. "Now you know what Im afraid of."

Hiwatari just watched Dai shake. 'A storm? Niwa's afraid of a storm?'

"But why? Why a storm, Niwa-kun?" He walked over to Dai and sat on his left.

"When I was a baby my mom accidently left my window open when a storm came. I had my own room already, and a crib. The crib was right next to the window. I cried as the rain fell on me soaking the whole thing and even screamed during the lightning. No one heard me through the whole two hours of the storm. When my dad came to check on me he found me passed out from screaming and from being so cold. My mom had forgotten to turn on the baby moniter. A coupled weks ago when that storm came, Dark was flying home from that museum way out there and the storm started up half way home. Lightning hit his wing and we went down. Thats why the next day I didnt come to school. Both Dark and I were sick and I was traumatized. I was so scared of the storm that continued the next day I didnt get out of bed. I barely moved."

"Im sorry, Niwa-kun. Why, then did your mother send you? Its been all over the news about this storm."

"Mom doesnt know. Dark is the only on in the family who knows. I understood the fact that if I told mom and the rest of them it would keep Dark from stealing, it would keep the family away from their heritage." He shrugged. "I guess I was just afraid they'd be mad at me for fearing something so simple."

"Well, Niwa-kun, I wont judge you. I know what its like to have an odd fear. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No. You have ample reason to fear being alone. You were alone all of your life. You know what its like to be alone and have nothing there with you. I can understand why you'd fear that. Im scared of jumping atoms and the sound they make."

"Whatever you say, Niwa-kun. Why do you have your school bag with you?"

"I was studying in the park before the...um this." that made Satoshi chuckle. "I didnt get very far though."

"Do you need any help?"

"I dont thin so Hiwatari-kun. Its just that the simple things seem to be slipping through my fingers."

"Like what, Niwa-kun. Maybe I can help, still."

"Da Vinci did the Mona Lisa and what?"

"He did a lot of work but I think you're thinking of the Last Supper."

"Okay. And what Did Michelangelo do? I cant remember."

"He did the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. Did you know they found reasonable proof to say he laid on his back to paint all of the roof?"

"Wow." Dai's eyes were wide. "You're an amazing painter, Hiwatari-kun, can you do that?"

"I havent tried that, Niwa-kun." Dai kind of blushed at that and shut up. "Come on Niwa-kun talk. We're locked in this room for the night. I really dont want to be talking to a wall for the remainder of the night."

Dai laughed. "I cant imagine you talking to a wall, Hiwatari-kun. You dont seem lke the kind of person to be...well..." He blushed again. "To be spontanious and hyper."

"Spontanious? What made you think I wanted to go to school again?"

"You were alone not spontanious."

Satoshi 'hmm'-ed trying to think of a time he was spontanious. "I have nothing."

"Told you that you werent..."Dai didnt get to finish because a loud grumble of thunder shook the room. Dai 'Eep'-ed and tried to scoot further away from the windows and Satoshi.

Purple? Just keep reading please. I have nothing to say...besides the song Remember the Name by Fort Minor is totally cool 


	5. Chapter 5

Satoshi saw Dai was shaking severly and wasnt thinking rationly anymore. "Niwa-kun." He said softly as Dais eyes flitted over to him like deer in a headlight. "Its okay. Just come here. You're okay."

Dai scooted back towards Satoshi and sat still in stiff fear. Satoshi started to hum an old bedtime tale that they both knew (dont ask what) and it seemed to calm Dai some.

"It's okay, Niwa-kun. Im right here. Darks there in youre mind. We'll both keep you safe. Youre okay." He said calmly as he pulled Dai against him.

His right arm was around Dai's shoulders and Dai's head was on his shoulder, albeit stiffly from fear. "Hiwatari-kun?"

"Yeah?" He was staring avidly at the storm outside but looked at Dai when he didnt cometinue on. "What is it?" His voice was soft and comforting.

"Why help me? Why comfort me? We're enemies."

"No. Thats where your wrong. Dark and Krad are enemies. We're just caught up in a web of fate. In my belief we need to stick together through this, so neither Dark or Krad has the upper hand." He gave Dai a little smile before turning back to the window.

'As long as I wear this necklace, I can keep Krad in check. I keep this necklace on and he stays in a coma like state. He cant see or hear anything I do.'

"Hiwatari?"

"Yeah?"

"Krad hasnt come out lately. Is he gone?"

"No, Niwa-kun. He cant be sent away. He's like Dark. I have to have feelings returned."

"You have a lot of girls who would do anything for you."

"I dont like them that way."

"I guess you wont tell me who you like?"

"No, Niwa-kun. For once Ill keep that a secret from you."

"Then tell me, Hiwatari-kun, how are you controlling Krad so well?"

"This necklace," He pulled a simple chain with a little dragon pendant on it out from under his shirt. "Puts him in a coma like state as long as I wear it. Theres one problem with it. It doesnt work on full or quarter moons. I'd like to ask something of you, Niwa-kun."

"What is it?"

"When it comes time for Krad to be out Id like you to keep the necklace so he cant destroy it. Its all i have to keep him under control."

"Yeah Hiwatari-kun. I can keep it for you. Its the least I can do to help you in the fight against Krad."

"Thank you so much, Niwa-kun." Their light converstaion couldnt continue because another bolt of lightning flickered across the sky and for poor Dai it hit the telephone pole that they could se through the window across from them.

Dai whimpered and shook even more under Satoshi's arm. He looked completly terrified, even more terrified than the time Krad had appeared before him.

"Niwa-kun, its okay. You're okay." Satoshi said trying to calm Dai again.

'Dai.' Dark called.

'Y-yeah Dark?' Even in his mind he was scared.

'Creepy-boy is TRYING to comfort you.'

'Sorry? Im just really scared Dark.'

'I know, Dai, I know. Its better you out than me and that you dont sit in the corner of my mind.'

'I know you did it for the best Dark but Im still scared.'

"Niwa-kun?"

"Sorry. Talking to Dark."

"You had me worried there for a minute. I thought you had completly lost it for a second when you wouldnt reply and kept shaking."

"I-I worried you, Hwatari-kun? Im sorry."

"Dont you worry about it Niwa-kun. I'm going to go over there," He pointed to the couch close to the wall on their right. "To bring that couch over here, Okay? If you need me just say something. Ill come back if you need me here, kay?"

Dai nodded and sat up to let Satoshi get up. Satoshi gave him a reassuring smile before going to the wall to drag the couch over. His back was towards Dai and Dai could see his back muscles bulge from the strain. The couch was heavier than it looked and it was infront of a window.

After gnawing on his lip a second Dai stood up and tentatively walked to the side opposite Satoshi on the couch, right infront of the middle of the window.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi was amazed he was there across from him.

That was when he saw the beginning of a fork of lightning head toward the window Dai was standing infront of. Satoshi lept forward, grabbed Dai, pushed him down on the couch and covered him with his own body.

"Dont look, Niwa-kun." He said in Dai's ear as he whimpered. "Its okay im here."

With that the lightning smashed the window and shot above them and slammed into the wall where Dai's head had been when then were sitting.

Satoshi sat up off of Dai and helped him sit. Dai's eyes went wide when he saw the scortch mark in the wall. He then looked to Satoshi, who had saved him.  
He swallowed hard and hugged Satoshi tightly before bursting into tears. Between his tears Satoshi heard 'thank you...risked your life...for me...so grateful.'

Satoshi smiled at the top of Dai's head and hugged him back just as fiercely. 'I almost lost my only friend there. Almost lost everything in one bolt of lightning.' He almost broke into tears then too because he was so relieved.

"Come now, Niwa-kun. We'd better move this before anything else comes." Dai sat up fast, wiped his tears away and stod up. "You push and Ill pull."

They both had to use all of their strength to move the couch to the wall they were against. Both agreed they would keep the back facing the broken window.

"Sit down, Niwa-kun. Ill get your bag from under the window." Dai sat down and tuned to watched Satoshi walk toward the window.

Dai's hands covered his mouth. "Satoshi!" Satoshi was surprised when Dai said his name and had turned toward Dai, who was running toward him across the room.

Holy Bologna! am I gonna kill Satoshi, one of the hottest guys in the world? What am i gonna do? Oh wait I STILL know b/c im cool and am the authoress 


	6. Chapter 6

Both made an 'omph'-ing sound as Dai ran into Stoshi and they fell to the ground. "Niwa-kun, What was that for?"

That was before he saw the tree branch shoot through a gap in the bars. 'If I had stood still or stepped forward Id be a Satoshi ka bob! Niwa-kun saved me. He risked HIS life for me.'

"Hiwatari-kun? Hiwatari-kun you okay? Did I hurt you? Come on answer me Hiwatari-kun!" Dai statred to get panicy. He started to shake Satoshi's shoulders. "Come on answer me!"

Satoshi blinked confused at why Dai was shaking him. "Niwa-kun?"

Dai stopped shaking him and had a releieved look on his face. "Thank god your okay." His body seemed to become weak and his head flopped down on Satoshi's cheast as he began to cry again.

Satoshi combed his fingers through Dai's hair, something he wanted to do for so long. "Im okay, Niwa-kun, thanks to you. You risked your life for me. Why? You have everything in your life and you save me, the nobody."

Dai's voice was muffled by Satoshi's shirt. "Your my friend. I dont want you to get hurt any more. You've been hurt too much in your life already." Satoshi fidgited a little when Dai's warm breath tickled his chin and while he spoke he felt the vibrations in his cheast.

"Niwa-kun, youre over exaggerating. Im fine. We'd better get up now. Come on." He helped Dai to his feet then grabbed Dai's bag before they both walked back to the couch.

'Dai!' Dark screamed.

'Yeah Dark?'

'That was...dont do that again. You could have gotten hurt.'

'Yeah. instead of my brother figure you now sound like mom.' He sat in the middle of the couch.

'I sound like Emiko? Gah.' with that he disappeared into the back of Dai's mind.

'Yeah, Hide while I flip out! your no help.'

Satoshi sat down holding Dai's bag. "Niwa-kun? Dark not helping?" Dai nodded. "Well what would you expect from a four hundred year old art theif? Heres your bag."

"Thank you Hiwatari-kun. Do you know what time it is?"

A blue light appeared as Satoshi checked his watch. "Eleven."

"Thanks." He opened his bag and rummaged inside for a minute. "Herm. Can you hold this? and this? this and this? and this? There it is."

Dai pulled his flashlight out of his bag and stared at it for a second. It was almost like Dark planned this whole thing. Dai shrugged and flipped the switch lighting the room brightly.

"Im glad I brough this." Dai said cheerily as he put his things back in his back then rummaged around again. "Notepad, pencils, books, paper, gum, candy, sandals, wait why are those in there?, cd player and cds, hmmm...maybe I didnt bring it."

While Dai was digging around he put the things beside him and Satoshi grabbed his notebook to flip through to see if he had all of his notes but instead of notes he found drawings Dai had worked on.

Each new page Satoshi flipped through was better than the last. Halfway through he saw the beginning of one of him but it was scratched out. The next page was the same, a pictuire of him that was started then scratched out, ten pages were like that, all of him and all scratched out. The eleventh one was complete and was him but at the bottom Dai had written 'Not realistic enough' with a big X through the picture. When the twelth page came up it was a picture of the school with everyone pkaying and a little version of himself, Satoshi, reading alone in the shade of a large oak tree.

Dai was finished digging through his bag and out everything back in and realized his notebook wasnt in it. He looked to Satoshi and blushed madly. He had already seen the ones of him. Dai blushed even more when Satoshi flipped the page and got to the one Dai had drawn of the classroom and of Satoshi looking out the window.

Satoshi finished looking through the pictures and realized he was so captivated by Dai's work he hadnt heard Dai finish with the things in his bag. "Those are really good, Niwa-kun."

"Thanks, but they need work."

"Not much. Although," He smirked. "Those with X's need work and completion." Dai blushed a dark red. "I'd like to see them when youre done."

"They...er...um...they arent any good."

"Well, Niwa, may I borrow a sheet of paper, a book, and a pencil since I left my notepad at home?"

"Sure." Dai pulled Satoshi out his math book a sheet of paper and a good pencil.

"Thank you." Satoshi walked over to the wall infront of Dai and sat aginst it, tapping the pencil to his lips.

The lights flickered on and Dai perked up, maybe he could go home.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Niwa-kun. These bars wont retract until the sun comes up when I can tell the day watchman the codes. Sorry."

"Its okay, Hiwatari-kun. At least im not locked in here alone. Im glad you are here." He hgave Satoshi a smile and began doodling in his notebook.

Satoshi smiled a little before starting on his page about something. Both kept up whatever they were doing for half an hour until Satoshi spoke again.

"Niwa, May I have a couple more sheets of paper?"

"Yeah." He pulled out some more paper. "If you need more just reach in my bag, I dont mind."

Dai became so engrossed in his drawing that he didnt realize Satoshi was studying him. When Satoshi's watch beemed midnight Dai looked up and saw Satoshi half asleep against the wall.

Ten minutes later Dai walked over to Satoshi's sleeping form and sat two sheets of paper down beside him and sat on the couch. Dai wasnt tired but he had nothing to do so he started to draw again.

Satoshi woke up when he heard the couch squeak when Dai got off of it and pretended to stay asleep when Dai walked close to him and sat something on the ground beside him. He heard Dai go back and sit on the couch, then opened his eyes.

Dai sat, once again, engrossed in his drawing and beside Satoshi sat two pieces of paper. Satoshi picked the page up and saw a picture of him sitting cross legged against the wall with his eyes closed in slumber with the pencil and paper falling out of his hands to the ground.

The other page was a bit more interesting to Satoshi. It had him sitting in a meadow looking at the viewer with kind eyes and a smile. Behind him was Dai hugging him lightly around the neck with his eyes almost closed in happiness while his mouth was open laughing. They were both loking at the viewer with a kind of knowing look and it made Satoshi smile.

Dai looked over his notebook a little to see Satoshi's response to the drawings. The first one he saw a spark of 'man im ugly when I sleep' in Satoshi's face. The second drawing, the one Dai was afraid Satoshi would tear up, had taken Dai the longest to draw. He watched Satoshi's face and saw a smile almost identical to the one he had in the picture come to his face. Satoshi held the page delicatly almost afraid to ruin the picture.

Right before Satoshi looked up at him Dai went back to drawing. Satoshi knew Dai had been watching him but none the less he loved the pictures. He wished Dai would have drawn him with his mouth shut insead of slightly open in the first picture.

A little while later, Dai fell asleep on the couch and before he went to situate Dai, Satoshi began drawing him as payback for the one of him. The picture was done faster than Dai had done the one of Satoshi and Satoshi kept every detail in there even the slight trail of drool in the corner of Dai's mouth and the smile he had as he slept.

Satoshi stood up and stretched before walking over to Dai. He took the notebook out of Dai's hand and sat it and the pencil that had already dropped to the floor on Dai's bag. He tried to get Dai to lay down but Dai wouldnt move and awoke to another boom of theunder.

"Hiwatari-kun?" He asked sleepily.

"Im right here Niwa-kun."

"Will you sit with me?" Satoshi shrugged. Dai would be asleep soon anyway then he could get up and lay somewhere else.

"Alright, Niwa-kun."

"Thanks."

Satoshi sat down and realized Dai want going to let him up until morning. Dai's head fell against his shoulder as Dai fell asleep again. It would have been easy if that was all but Dai grabbed a handful of Satoshi's shirt like a child needing comfort. He wrapped his arms around Dai to keep him still and to comfort hin in his sleep

He smiled sadly at the sleeping boy in his arms. "You really are like an angel. Fate decreed that you have to suffer though. Im sorry that fate is so horrible to drag one so innocent as you into this." He combed his finger through Dai's hair again over and over.

Satoshi's arm was pushed down by the sleeping Dai to where it was wrapped around his waist and Satoshi looked wide eyed for a second.

"The morning will come soon and will bring trouble. Both of us had better sleep while we can."

I hope you all have liked this so far. Thanks for reading . 


	7. Chapter 7

Satoshi woke up the next morning to dawn light streaming throught the broken window and an odd weight on his body. He was about to struggle when he heard a 'mmmm' come from the weight on top of him.

He opened his eyes and they went wide when he realized Daisuke was asleep on top of himusing his cheast as a pillow. "Um...Niwa-kun?"

"Mmm?" Dai was still mainly asleep.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi sounded almost frantic.

"Huh?" Dai was waking up faster when he heard his friend getting panicky. "What is it?"

'Do you know what tou're sleeping on, Dai?'

'Shut up Dark, Im not talking to you.'

' Just look what you're sleeping on and you'll know what creepy boy is freakin about.'

Dai opened his eyes and sat Satoshi's cheast below him. 'So what Dark? Were friends. I accidently fell asleep on him, so what?'

Dai could see Dark's jaw fall open. 'Youre not blushin. Not quik heart pace. Nothing.'

'It doesnt mean anything. Saehara falls asleep on me when commanded to. Im not bothered by it, so go back to sleep.'

'Fine.' With that Dark left Dai alone.

Satoshi had seen Dai open his eyes. He could feel Dai's heart beat between them and nothing changed. He was sure Dai would flip, but nothing.

"Niwa-kun?"

"One more hour Hiwatari-kun." Dai aid scootching up a little bit more on Satoshi's cheast.

He felt Satoshi's heartbeat quicken slight at the movement he did. Satoshi was the one scared about the position they were in. What scared Dai a little was that Satoshi agreed.

"Alright, Niwa-kun. Only one hour though." He combed his hand through Dai's hair and felt Dai fall asleep on him again.

An hour passed and Satoshi laughed when he woke again at the look of Dai on him. Dai was curled up like a cat almost right on top of Satoshi with his head right under his chin.

The laugh woke Dai up and he rolled over and flopped onto the floor. "Owwies." Dai said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Niwa-kun." Satoshi said standing and trying to hget blood back to his legs, making him nearly fall on Dai.

"You almost fell on me, Hiwatari-kun. Arent we both interesting today?"

"You're fault, Niwa-kun." Satyoshi said as he helped Dai up. "The guards should be making their rounds in twenty minutes so we'll be let out soon."

Dai nodded and grabbed his notebook to put in his back but thee lone sheets fell out. "Hmm. Whats this?"

Satoshi had walked to the window to see the danage of the storm of the night before when Dai found the pictures.

The first picture Dai saw was the one of him sleeping. His head was leaned back as his hand holding the notebook was limp and you could even see what he was drawing, a graden, a smile played on his lips as he slept and drool was forming in the corner of his mouth and his hair was flopping down in his face.

The second picture was of Daisuke during class. He had a bored expression but his eyes showed he was excited to leave (it had a clock showing it was about time to leave, his pencil was between his teeth, showing how impatient he was.

The third picture was the one that caught his attention though. Satoshi had spend a lot of time drawing that picture. He had admitted to Dai he had trouble drawing things that werent right there infront of him while Dai was the opposite, he had trouble drawing the obvious.

In the picture Dai was sitting beside a natural pool in swim trunks and in he water swimming was Dark with a playful look on his face as he splashed Krad who was in his normal cloths tied sitting to a tree grumpily. The Dai in the picture was laughing but not at Dark. He was laughing at Satoshi who had wrapped his arms around Dai almost lovingly and was blowing in his ear. Both Dai's and Satoshi's hair was longer, shoulder length, and had tied back the longer hair, making them look much hotter. Darks hair was loose and flowing throughout the water like purple oil floating across it, while Krads flapped in his ace, dampened from the soaking Dark had already given him by the state of his cloths.

Satoshi walked to the barred door and called down the hall. "Day Watchman! My friend and I got caught in here last night when we tried to catch Dark."

"Mr. Commander, sir!"

"The code is 16-42-19-63. Get us out, Now!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Commander, sir."

"Go!" Satoshi squeezed the bridge of his nose after taking off his glasses. "Idiot."

"Hiwatari-kun! Hes getting us out. You should be a little nicer."

"Sorry, Niwa-kun. Hes a baffoon."

"Done be mean." With that the meatl bars retracted and the two could finally leave.

They walked down the hall side by side and out of the museum. "I'll walk you home, Niwa. Dont want your mom to shoot you on the spot, now do we?"

Dai laughed. "She might just forget I was gone and shoot you. I dont think Krad would like that. Thanks for comforting me last night."

"Thats what friends are for."

"Still, thanks."

"No problem." Satoshi smiled. "You paid me back for saving me from becoming Satoshi ka bob."

Dai laughed at the thought of a Satoshi ka bob. "I like the pictures, Hiwatari-kun. Especially the last one. I like how Krads tied to a tree soaked by Dark."

"After last night i think it would be okay if you called me Satoshi. Im kind of tired of hearing the honorific and my adopted last name."

"Sorry."

"No. Thats not what I meant. I meant that Id like it if you wuould call me Satoshi."

Dai smiled. "Really?" A nod. "Hehe."

He went dancing up the sidewlkto waste some energy and stopped immediatly.

Both realized one thing. "What day is it?" They both said at once, looking at each other.

"Friday." Satoshi said. (in my story they have 5 day school weeks)

"Choices for the play is today." Dai said at the same time to both's dismay.

"Crap." Satoshi said. "We're too late for school and I bet they already choose." They reached Dai's house

"Yeah. Well, see you later. Um...do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Just give me a call if you ever want to, Niwa."

"Daisuke." He corrected.

"Just give me a call, Daisuke." His name rolled of Satoshi's tongue perfectly.

"Bye, Satoshi." Satoshi felt his nam sounded beautiful when it came off the younger boys tongue.

He waved and walked off.

"Another theft in the life of Daisuke Niwa." Dai said walking in the house with the necklace in tow. "MOM im home!"

"Do you have the artwork?"

"Yeah." He said. "Just another adverage theft."

END

More will be done in a different story...u know like a ontinuation..a SERIES like D.N.Angel

I really hope you all enjoyed this story...my first finished fic but my second overall...if you want start my other fic..it sould be done soon. 


End file.
